


Roadhog Appreciation: Junkrat is Fast and Easy

by WodensSkadi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WodensSkadi/pseuds/WodensSkadi
Summary: Junkrat can't help but marvel at Roadhog as he works. Killing enemis with his bare hands is a thing of beauty.





	Roadhog Appreciation: Junkrat is Fast and Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prime Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prime+Specimen).



> Request fic for donated kofi! Thank you!

Have you ever seen something so beautiful you wanted to cry? Or, in Jamison’s case, get a boner? No? Well, maybe you had to be there to see it. Or be Junkrat. Or watch Roadhog. Because working with Roadhog meant he was in a constant state of emotional awe and extreme arousal. The big fucker was downright gorgeous on a battlefield. The man would tower over his enemies, hook embedded in some poor fool who attacked them, covered in blood and chuckle as they screamed. Junkrat would always pause what he was doing to watch Roadhog revel in his work.

Which wasn’t always the smartest thing to do - a few enemies had taken advantage of his distracted state a couple of times in the past. They just became more fodder for Roadhog which leads to more viciously brutal material for Jamison’s mental spank bank, so no biggie. Speaking of cataloging sexy murders, Hog just crushed some sheila’s windpipe. Hot damn. She’d tried gutting him - the blade still stuck in Hog’s protruding gut - but Roadhog was stronger than that. Fuck, his pants were getting tight.

Anxious to get back home and in bed, Junkrat aimed his launcher so that his grenades would bounce off into the thick of their would-be assassins.

His laughter is so loud and braying he doesn’t hear Roadhog’s approach until his deep voice interrupts him.

“You could have done that this whole time,” he gruffs.

Jamison grins at him. “But then I couldn’t watch ya work,” he coos and bats his eyelashes innocently at him.

Roadhog snorts. “Idiot.” He yanks the knife from his side and eyes his own blood before dropping it and taking a hit of hogdrogen. Junkrat’s small moan catches his attention; he tilts his head to the side and watches the way Junkrat shudders with a goofy grin on his face. A matching lecherous grin spreads across his face behind his mask and Roadhog walks close enough to touch the weird fucker. “That for me?” he asks.

Junkrat, startled out of his little mental fantasy, peers up at Roadhog’s mask quizzically. “Wazzat?”

A meaty hand grabs between Junkrat’s legs and palms his obvious erection. “Your cock,” Roadhog says in response.

Junkrat’s legs go to jelly and he leans against Hog’s thickly muscled arm to let out a keening moan. “S’your’s, mate.”

“What if I don’t want it?” he says, hand stilling.

With a whine, Junkrat humps into Roadhog’s grasp. “C’mon… Hoggy, please?” he begs. “I’m dying here!”

Roadhog chuckles again and squeezes him through his grungy shorts. “Not yet. Tell me why your cock is hard,” he demands. He digs how eager the rat always is for him and revels in the near idol-level adoration.

Jesus, was that all he had to do? That was fucking easy, “Where do I start, mate? I’ve always been the biggest bloke around but ya make me look downright tiny by comparison. And, hooley dooley, are ya a big heifer. Wanna climb ya all the time. Or get on my knees before that big cock of yer’s and show ya just how talented I can be at making things go ‘Boom’.” he snickers. 

Hog squeezes him again to regain his attention on the situation at hand. Or, in hand, Jamie thinks and arches into the touch with a moan. “God, ya got such big hands and, and- everything! You’re built to kill and fuck and, Christ! Look at ya! Giant fucking arms that could crush a grown man if ya tried choking him out. Big ol’ gut that bounces when ya walk, not ta mention yer tits! They’re pierced for god’s sake!”

With one final squeeze, Roadhog pulls his hand away from Junkrat despite his protests and curses. “Show me,” he says, leaving no room for argument in his voice.

In an instant Jamison is all over him, hands pushing through streaks of blood, groping at handfuls of muscle and fat, teeth and lips tugging at his pierced nipples. A skinny thigh pushes between his thighs to rub against Mako’s own erection. With a grunt, Roadhog lifts the lanky junker up so that he can rest above his gut - the last thing he needs is the hinge of Junkrat’s prosthetic knee pinching something lower. Junkrat barely seems to have noticed as he acts like a starved man having been gifted a feast. He grabs at everything he can reach and his mouth follows suit.

“Fucking built to be superior to all these other drongos, mate,” he chatters, his mind having obviously jumped to the next train of thought.

“Focus,” Roadhog commands as he gives Rat’s ass a firm swat.

A yelp is Junkrat’s response before dissolving into cackles. “I am, ya fat fuck,” he argues, head coming up for air after motorboating Roadhog’s pecs. “Take me for example. Grew up in the Wasteland. Became a junker when I was just a tot. I’m a product of my environment. But you? You were built to rule this place. All big and mean and fuck! So god damn sexy!”

Roadhog rumbles out a groan at the praise and holds Junkrat tighter to him, feeling his hard cock dig into his gut and press against his chest. He holds the tall man’s torso and drags his shorts off in a single yank as Rat giggles maniacally. “Spit on ‘em,” he commands.

Junkrat is only too eager to follow orders and offers lube for Hog’s hairy chest so that the hefty man can pull him close enough and allow Rat the chance to titfuck him. He does so. Eagerly. With barking moans and growls he thrusts his weeping cock through the spit, sweat and blood, curling around Roadhog’s heavy rubber mask, the snout of the pig digging into his tight stomach.

“Fuck, Hog, gonna cum,” he whines.

Roadhog chuckles and squeezes his arse. “Pathetic,” he growls.

Junkrat knows the other junker is mocking him but when his voice hits that low he can’t help but be encouraged to thrust faster and whine. His big pig knows exactly what he likes.

“Gonna eat my ass and suck my dick when we get back since you’re so fucking quick to blow your load. Prove how much you like my body,” he snorts.

Just the thought of having his face buried between Roadhog’s massive thighs is enough to send Junkrat’s pleasure launching off through the stratosphere. “Christ, Hog!” he screeches as his orgasm hits, adding to the already disgusting mess on his partner’s chest as thick globs of cum cover him.

Roadhog laughs again and lets him go. Junkrat slides down none too gracefully, landing on his arse. But he gazes up at Hog with a satisfied and dreamy grin, eyes half lidded. “Anything you say, Roadie.”


End file.
